


лучше бы мне было молча сдохнуть

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Ви штурмует Арасака-тауэр и исчезает на полгода, не оставив друзьям и весточки.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	лучше бы мне было молча сдохнуть

А потом Вик бросил всё и поехал в Нью-Йорк.

До «потом» было много хуйни. Падение Арасаки в самую жопу рынка – «прямо как тогда, в двадцать третьем». Долгие разговоры с Мисти, звонки, звонки, звонки, шипение в автоответчик. Прогулка до дома – пешком, а как же – и короткое сообщение от соседа: съебалась, отпустив ему долг. Операции, звонки, работа, бокс, работа, дом.

Вик перезнакомился со всеми друзьями Ви – как-то само получилось, словно бы кто им о нем нашептал. Первым пришел коп починить руку, а в процессе стряс номер и отправил дурные фотки Ви в ви-ар-очках для детворы. Альдекальдо нагрянули втроём, и одна навернула по его подвалу километров сорок за час.

Была милая девочка с несмытыми полосами туши под глазами. Ее увела Мисти.

Они ещё приходили, писали, просили, заказывали. Держали связь. Говорили: автоответчик, записка под дверью, слова соседа, разъебанный об стену телефон – коп не выдержал, пошел и вынес дверь в квартиру. Все вещи на месте, только одежду унесла да кота – странного, лысого, давно ещё фотки Вику показывала с самым умиленным лицом на свете. И грозилась кулаком куда-то за спину, когда думала, что Вик отвлекся.

Акции падали, стервятники клевали труп Арасаки, в море выносило трупы корпоратов, город гудел. Ви была ебаной легендой. Добилась, девочка.

И исчезла с радаров, будто и не было.

Коп долго копал. Вик поставил ему протез посерьёзнее, на предплечье, потом – усилил подкожной броней; куда он лез? Хуй его знает, но после смерти Бестии многие сорвались с цепи и вцепились друг другу в ебала.

А потом – полгода, наверное, спустя – скинул адрес.

Новый-нахуй-Йорк.

\- Правда она? – спросил тогда Вик, позвонив не здороваясь.

\- Счета активны, доставку запрашивает. Имя сменила, но я фото откопал – она. Только нос сломала. Странно, что не починит.

Вик после этого сидел и смотрел, не видя, бокс; прямая трансляция, полуфинал – а ему так до фени, кто там возьмёт призерство. Была у него одна призерка. Съебалась перед самым финалом.

А потом – потом он поехал в Нью-Йорк. Обнял Мисти на прощание, запер подвал, вздохнул, точно зная, что разграбят его к его приезду ко всем чертям. Да и хер бы с ним.

И поехал.

***

Это было странное место – половинчатое, среднее, никакое. Дом из говна и палок, район говно, но квартира – упаси боже едва ли не пентхаус. Задрипанный, конечно, и второй этаж – проломленная на чердак дыра в бетоне, но местные уважительно кивали.

Вик не сразу пошел, конечно. Ей так нравилось прятаться, что он отвык от разговоров: это ей можно вваливаться к нему посреди операции и умирающим лебедем блевать кровью, не добравшись до кресла пары метров, а он как-то привык считать себя выше такой хуйни.

Нью-Йорк дышался чужим: в нем не воняло загаженным морем, не срались за Пералесов, утонув в наркоте, даже кровь тут будто пахла иначе – может, просто химикаты другие пустили в воздух.

Отписался Мисти. Подумав, написал копу: на месте, проверю. Он даже спрашивать не стал. Может, тоже где-то тут был; смотрел, усевшись на разъебанную машину, и думал, на какой кривой кобыле к этой девке подкатить.

А Вику, на самом деле, похуй было, что она там подумает. Разорется, ткнет в него им же поставленными «богомолами», закатит истерику – или, может, обдолбанная его даже не узнает. Или нальет ему мерзкий кофе и так спокойно, глядя честными глазами нашкодившей кошки: как жизнь, Виктор? Смотрел последний матч?

Посмотреть на нее хотелось. На ебучую легенду Найт-Сити.

Торчок смотрел на него пусто и тупо, когда Вик постучался в дверь. Сначала вежливо, потом подумал: может, ужралась там на радостях и спит, обняв бутылку или своего кота. И пнул дверь.

\- Блядь, да сколько можно-то…

Ви.

\- Господи, блядь, открой и давай нормально поговорим! – рявкнул Вик и устало уткнулся головой в дверь. Живая. Господи, блядь.

Господи.

Но она не спешила. Молчала. Судя по звукам – стены тут картонные, не иначе, Вик каждый звук слышал, пока по лестнице шел – даже не встала. Упрямая.

\- Ты уж, конечно, извини, - Виктор усмехнулся, сжал кулаки, хотел ебануть дверь – но не смог заставить себя. – Но я отсюда не уйду. На полгода исчезла, думаешь, правда заберешься в норку и проигнорируешь своего рипера?

Усмехнулся нервно.

\- Местные тебе ж наверняка говна понаставили. Дай хоть проверить, прежде чем уеду.

\- Нихуя ты не будешь проверять, - тихо сказала Ви из-за двери – низко, хрипло. И прежде, чем Вик успел задуматься, открыла дверь.

У нее в руке была бутылка водки – мерзкой, дешёвой; глаза мутные – не скажи, что импланты. В руках сигарета. Штаны слишком большие, а майка – слишком обтягивающая; простая, черная, совершенно-не-Ви.

Она глянула на него, допила из горла – и незнакомым жестом швырнула бутылку ему за спину.

Виктор слышал грохот осколков сзади. И сердца – своего, в груди.

Хотя что-то, наверное, разлетелось вдребезги и внутри.

***

Он иначе двигался – спутать было невозможно. От пружинистой походки корпоратки, нервно сцепленных рук, едва заметных элегантных изгибов шеи Ви не осталось ни следа – Сильверхэнд был прямолинеен и пьян.

В его квартире не было ничего – кромешное нихуя. Автомат с едой, неудобный диван, всратый вентилятор на потолке. Бутылки. Бутылки. Бутылки. Кот мяукал откуда-то сверху, протяжно и тоскливо. Взамен милым игрушкам Ви из старой квартиры не пришло ничего – даже пластинок «Самурая».

Вик все равно его осмотрел, больше на автопилоте. Он был в порядке.

Ви поддерживала свое тело в идеальном порядке до конца.

\- Ну, - спросил Сильверхэнд, не открывая глаз, - насмотрелся?

Вик сжал зубы. Ему хотелось уебать этому сраному конструкту, выбить из него дух точным ударом, пристрелить, как больную кобылу. Но перед ним было расслабленное лицо Ви.

Не то чтобы Ви, конечно, могла с другого света посмотреть, как она будет выглядеть, если Вик съедет с катушек. Сломанный нос подарил ей на прощанье Сильверхэнд, но боксер мог сделать гораздо больше, а затем, перестав узнавать в расквашенном мясе подругу, добавить ещё. И ещё. И ещё.

Но если она все же могла?

\- Давай, вперёд, - Сильверхэнд неприятно тянул слова, вслепую поджигая сигарету и явно не в первый раз опаляя зажигалкой пальцы – на левой скоро вообще слезет риалскин. – Оторвись напоследок.

\- Надо же, - хмыкнул Вик. – Террорист так боится рипера, копа да двух девиц, что съебался в Новые Штаты, лишь бы не получить в ебало?

Сильверхэнд затянулся, выдохнул дым ее губами.

\- Мне похуй. – Открыл глаза и уставился на мерно вращающийся вентилятор. – Мне, блядь, рубиново поебать.

Все было не так, думал Вик. Ви не могла умереть – просто взять и отдать концы, коршуном спустившись в самое сердце «Арасаки», куда даже Бестия не добралась живой. А если и могла – Сильверхэнд должен бы сейчас ликовать, снимать женщин, подвывать музыку со своим чумбой – Ви говорила, Евродин был рад ему.

Но Сильверхэнд лежал и пялил в потолок в чужом городе, больше похожий на пепелище, чем на зажигалку.

И он, сука, не прикидывался.

\- Прежде, чем я оставлю тебя в покое, - сказал Виктор, поднимаясь с места. – Что с ней стало? Ты просто выжег ее?

Сильверхэнд глубоко затянулся дымом, выдохнул его через нос. Взгляд плывущий и тупой.

\- Да ладно, блядь, тебе ещё поводы нужны? Какой там будет правильный ответ, «да»? – Он сплюнул, глянул на Виктора, растянув губы Ви в чужой, мерзкой усмешке: - Отдала богу душу. Подохла, как последняя на весь Найт-Сити псина. Отправилась нахуй, блядь…

Он расхохотался, в один вдох докурил сигарету, затушил маленький окурок об стену – тот наверняка должен был обжечь ему пальцы.

Вик видел таких. Такие приходили за первыми боевыми имплантами и больше никогда не возвращались, разбиваясь об стены. Глушили себя бесконечными брейндансами, поглощая их столько, что переставали чувствовать что-либо вообще. Упивались до беспамятства, а потом шептали, невменяемые, в «Травме», как кого-то снова грохнули на улице, а им придется жить дальше.

\- Пиздишь, - сказал Вик спокойно, с презрением оглядывая тело перед собой. – Ви не могла.

Это будто разожгло в нем что-то темное, огненное; Сильверхэнд приподнялся на месте, глянул в его лицо, сжав челюсти в гримасе ярости – и, будто напоровшись на что-то, снова осел на месте.

\- Да какая разница. Она мертва. Мы облажались. Вот и все.

Вик встал.

Потом была долгая дорога домой – проверки, сканирования, допросы, тесные автобусы, чужая Сеть. Перепуганная Мисти, разъебанный вход в подвал с тремя гордыми кочевниками рядом: выломать дверь воры смогли, а вынести что-то – уже нет. Алкоголь, бокс, дом.

Работа, работа, работа.

Но «потом» наступило не сразу. Наверное, потому, что Ви защищала этого уебка до своего конца, и надо бы уважить ее последнюю волю.

Да и ребятам – всем тем, наворачивающим круги вокруг опустевшей квартиры – надо будет что-то сказать по приезде. Хоть что-то.

Кроме «она умерла».

***

Простая, в сущности, история, думал Виктор, глядя в стену. Старая, как мир. Девочка, пиздец, геройство, самопожертвование. Хуйня прямо со страниц женских романчиков, которые Ви обожала чморить, заполняя тишину во время операций.

\- Я никогда не просил о новой жизни, - рычал Сильверхэнд и зло, безнадежно бил в стену левой рукой. – Никогда, сука. А она... А, блять, все равно же не поверишь…

Виктор верил. Не ему, нет.

Верил Ви, которая глотала таблетки, чтобы помочь ему. Ви, которая притащила домой кота, потому что он смотрел на ее шизу так, будто правда видел. Ви, которая всерьез не приняла ни одного блокатора сама – только один раз, перепугавшись поначалу.

Банку и рассыпанные по полу таблетки они тоже нашли там, дома. Жаль, тогда мозгов не хватило одно сопоставить с другим.

\- И эта пизда такая – я ж все равно через полгода помру, а ты поживешь!.. За нас двоих!.. И сиганула. Я не знал, что в цифре вообще можно сигать, а эту сука просто – хуяк! И всё.

\- И всё.

\- Пизда бешеная.

Сильверхэнд костерил Ви протяжно, смакуя каждое слово, сжимая в руке дурацкое мистино колье с пулей. Сильверхэнд ее ненавидел – всем сердцем, всей душой или что у него там было вместо нее. А то, как же, кто-то смог относиться к нему по-человечески.

И умер.

\- Ненавижу Найт-Сити, - признался Сильверхэнд, откупоривая следующую бутылку. – Лучше б я весь город нахуй взорвал. Вот это был бы взрыв. Ни энграмм, ни «Микоси», ни Сети. Ни, блядь, Ви. И жили б пиздато.

Он чувствовал вину. Ви как-то обмолвилась, что удобно слышать его мысли, когда говоришь с ним – переводишь с уебанского на человеческий. Виктор был гораздо старше этой девочки. Ему не требовались даже мысли.

\- Ненавижу ее. И Бестию ненавижу. И Альт.

\- За то, что они мертвы?

Сильверхэнд уткнул немигающий взгляд в пол, опрокинул в себя треть бутылки за раз.

\- За то, что они сдохли за меня.

Виктор одолжил у него сигарету – последнюю в пачке – и медленно раскуривал, растягивая время клубами дыма. Пусто. Глупо. Устало.

Ви больше нет, надо же. Уже полгода как нет.

А ее, блять, избранник скоро и имплантированную печень пропьет.

\- Что будешь делать дальше? – спросил Виктор, когда сигарета иссякла. Не то чтобы ему правда было интересно; но… он был другом Ви. Настолько близким, что он почти умолял набить ему ебало от чувства вины. Настолько дорогим, что она решила свариться за Черным Заслоном, отдав ему тело.

Не хотелось бы, чтобы потом это тело снова нашли на помойке – уже точно бездыханное и безжизненное.

Сильверхэнд молчал долго. Может, думал, может, пытался придумать; сигарета в его пальцах успела погаснуть.

\- Съебусь за океан, - несвойственно тихо проговорил он наконец. – В Европу там, или сразу – в Советы. Чтобы подумать времени вообще не было. Вообще ни на что не было.

Он с отвращением отбросил сигарету в сторону, устало потёр лицо рукой.

Виктор кивнул. Хороший план. Он больше никогда его не увидит. Можно представить, что Ви отправилась с ним – укатила туда, где нет связи. Да и Сильверхэнда тоже.

Виктор поднялся с места, надел куртку; Сильверхэнд следил за ним из-под опущенных ресниц, большим пальцем водя по горлышку бутылки. Ему больше нечего было сказать. Зажигалка без газа. Как-то не так Вик представлял себе «мертвый рок».

У самого выхода Виктор обернулся.

\- Если понадобится политубежище – в Найт-Сити тебе точно дадут и койку, и выпить. Догадаешься, к кому идти.

Он был другом Ви. В их странную компанию принимали и за меньшее.

Джонни ничего не ответил, но Вик чувствовал на себе его взгляд, закрывая дверь.


End file.
